Like Cats and Dogs
by QueenCheetah
Summary: AU- It's hard enough, living life like a normal teenager when your father is just one mustache short of a mad scientist... but what will happen to Ryou Bakura when said father brings a wild experiment home? BxR Tendershipping Shonen-ai (Please note: this story may be updated a lot slower than my other fics).
1. Unconventional Companion

Ryou Bakura was ecstatic. He almost felt like jumping for joy as he scurried about his family's two-story home.

"Alright- this room should be ready; I'd better go double-check the living room again.."

The white-haired teen ran about, carefully ensuring that every room of the house was animal-proofed.

After years of begging and pleading, his father had finally agreed to let him keep a pet.

"Right, the electrical cords are out-of-reach, and everything's been dusted..."

Grinning widely, the high-schooler proudly glanced over the array of items he'd just brought home from their local 'PetsRLove' shop.

He'd bought all the necessary supplies- a handsome scratching post, a plush pet-bed, plenty of kitty food, several different toys, a matching set of water and food dishes, and (of course) a large bag of litter with a fresh litter box that was made of specially-infused plastics. The box gave off a pleasant pine scent, leaving the bathroom smelling clean and ready to accommodate a new feline household member.

Satisfied with his preparations, Ryou sighed as he relaxed into his favorite living room chair. "Excellent- I just wish father had given in sooner... it'll be difficult for the little guy to adjust when spring break ends and classes start again."

Mr. Izou Bakura, or 'father' to Ryou Bakura, often spent long periods of time away from home. He worked at a very high-security private laboratory that specialized in some sort of biological engineering. Everything they did was incredibly hush-hush- even Ryou wasn't entirely certain what his father's line of work entailed!

But regardless, the nature of the occupation meant many long hours at the lab; and due to rigid security restrictions, only active employees could live on the company property. Which meant that family members like Ryou had to find someplace to live that was nearby, but not impossible for a daily commute. Despite this, Mr. Bakura rarely came home at night- he was always 'on the verge of a breakthrough' or 'fixing an urgent miscalculation' that would surely take all of his attention.

So the poor boy often went weeks, and sometimes even months without seeing his father in person. Phone calls were allowed, but they were _always_ actively monitored, without exception. And Ryou felt a bit odd speaking for too long under such circumstances. Something about having another person silently 'listening in' on their conversations made Ryou want to hang up faster.

Mr. Bakura had insisted that Ryou's loneliness would soon be 'a thing of the past'. He assumed his shy son would open up more once he was enrolled in the local high school.

"Domino High is big, Ryou. You'll be sure to meet some great kids there." The scientist had cheerfully promised his nervous progeny.

But as large as the public school was, Ryou had still only made a handful of 'close' friends by the start of spring break. And unfortunately, most of them did not live close enough to visit on a regular basis.

So the next time his father was actually home, Ryou had asked if he couldn't have something waiting for him to come home every day- something small, low-maintenance, and fluffy.

And his father, surprisingly, agreed. In fact, he had an unexpected smile on his face as he spoke to his delighted son. "Actually, this is rather good timing- we have some lab animals that no longer can provide us with any valuable data, and we want to see them be humanely re-homed."

The optimistic teen eagerly agreed to host one of these 'former experiments,' and Mr. Bakura laughed.

"Then I should probably ask- do you have any preferences?"

"Well, I'm _very_ fond of cats..." Ryou suggested hopefully.

"Hmm... I already have one in mind."

As evening approached, the skies started to darken. Ryou quickly shut all the windows in the two-story house. It was soon raining heavily; thick, loud droplets falling rapidly from the sky and blurring the city skyline. Ryou glanced out the front windows at the wet streets with a look of trepidation. 'Goodness... I hope father makes it home alright in this...'

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, there was a hurried knock at the door. Ryou smiled- his father was always forgetting his house keys at the lab.

"Coming!" Ryou cried out as he quickly turned the deadlock. He could feel his excitement building as he stepped back from the entryway.

The painted door swung open- and there, standing on the front stoop, was his father... and another person. Both men were wearing heavy raincoats, but the newcomer also had a dark hood pulled over his face. Ryou blinked in surprise- the wide smile on his father's face clearly indicated a guest, but he'd never mentioned a visitor-?

"Ryou, I've brought someone home I think you'll like." He quickly ushered the mysterious stranger inside the house.

"Oh!" The flustered teen gave a quick bow of greeting. "Um, good evening! I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting any guests tonight..."

The newcomer didn't reply; he only started to fidget with the buckles on the sopping outerwear.

"Ah, I'll take that." The homeowner quickly unbuckled the soaked trench coat and removed it from the stranger's back. The black hood fell off along with the drenched coat.

Ryou gasped in shock. The boy looked just like him- he was around the same age, height, and skin tone. His hair was even a brilliant white, but it was much longer and wilder than Ryou's own. But it wasn't just the similar features that shocked Ryou. No, it was the two ears sticking up on top of the outsider's head- two pale triangles of white that perceptibly swiveled toward various sounds. Just like a cat's.

"He's a bit disheveled- we weren't expecting such heavy rain, and he hates getting wet."

The stunned teen could only nod in disbelief as he glanced over the new arrival. Ryou was soon further shocked when he realized that the other boy had been hiding something else beneath the sodden coat- a long, lithe tail. The white, fur-covered appendage was currently swishing back and forth at an anxious pace.

"Father- _what_ -?!"

"Oh, are you surprised by his appearance?" The middle-aged man chuckled as he hung the drenched coats on a metal stand. "I thought you might find it amusing- yes, he's designed to look like me and you. We were told to use unusual genetic markers to help identify the different subjects in our study- I chose white hair so that everyone would know that he was part of our division." The man pointed to his own pale locks, which were a very pale shade of pastel blue. "And of course, it was easy to set his other traits using a model, so we decided to match my skin tone and so on. His eyes, however; were a bit of a failure- they were meant to be closer to yours, but, well..."

Ryou turned his soft, cocoa-tinted eyes towards the face of the experiment. Two brilliant, blood-red orbs glared harshly back at him.  
"Is... is he... _related_ to us, then?"

The senior scientist chuckled rather loudly. "No, not at all- what you see is merely mimicry. We don't use our _own_ genetic material- that would defeat the purpose of our goals in advancing bio-genetic innovations."

"Riiiight..." The confused son slowly intoned. "Um, but father- I thought you were bringing home a _pet_ for me- like a _cat_? Not another human\- I mean, he can't be a **pet** , right?"

"Nonsense!" The elder Bakura laughed as he mussed the top of the stranger's hair. The unusual hybrid growled in displeasure, but was ignored. "Don't let his outward appearance fool you- he's barely half human! His internal organs are quite different than ours, and his DNA is a patented jumble of several species. Not to mention, he can barely talk, and has little-to-no social skills."

"That still doesn't make him an animal!" Ryou was beginning to feel like he was being ignored as well. "Father, really- how is this even _legal_?!"

"Relax, Ryou- it's completely legal. Like I said, our private company funds experiments in genetic cross-breeding for... specific purposes." The curved lenses of the older man's glasses seemed to take on an odd gleam as he explained. "This experiment, #363, no longer meets the stringent requirements set by our clients. However, his entire genetic makeup is the patented concoction of our company's work. So we can't just toss him in some random animal shelter- he could still be a valuable asset to any competitors looking to reverse-engineer our technology. Instead, I offered to take him home, since you said you were feeling lonely and wanted a pet."

Ryou sighed- he wasn't even sure where to _begin_ with what was wrong with that argument. But his absent-minded father clearly thought he was doing everyone a favor.

As he glanced at the stony-faced crossbreed, Ryou felt a sinking feeling inside his chest.

'Oh dear... something tells me I won't be needing all those felt mice I just bought...'


	2. Conditional Accord

"Father..." Ryou Bakura paused, unsure where to even _begin_ his questioning, "...I understand that you sometimes use test subjects, but I always thought you meant monkeys, or apes?"

"While monkeys are a common test subject for most labs, our work in the field of biological prosthetic replacement relies more on us cracking the issue of human organ transplants and rejection. The only animals similar enough to us (in genetic measurements, of course) are certain apes. However, their body structures vary vastly from ours in size and proportion, rendering such studies rather pointless. Not to mention they're virtually all endangered, so obtaining even small samples is nearly impossible."

Ryou nodded in understanding.

"Like I said before, his internal system is very different than ours- he can only subsist on meat, eggs, and certain dairy products." The hybrid didn't flinch as the scientist waved one hand carelessly in his direction. "There may be a need for a small additions of vegetable matter to his diet, if he shows any nutritional deficiencies. We can't completely account for _all_ his lifetime dietary needs yet, as he is so... unique."

Ryou still felt unsure of the whole situation, but decided to take a brave stab at hospitality. "So, um, what is his name?"

The animal-human mix gave the other young adult a nearly imperceptible glance at this question, before turning his gaze back toward the nearest wall.

Mr. Bakura answered instead. "His official designation is Experiment #363. But everyone at the lab nicknamed him 'Bakura' due to his outer appearance," here the crossbreed raised one lip, as though silently snarling in resentment. "Still, he doesn't really answer to either name; so it hardly matters."

As much as he loved his father, Ryou was starting to lose patience with the man's impassive attitude. "Well, it matters to me." The student then gave the indifferent hybrid a soft look. "Can I call you 'Bakura,' then?"

The scarlet orbs only blinked once before resuming their staring match with the wall. Clearly, the hybrid didn't care much for the new situation.

"He may warm up to you more as time passes- he was kept in a minimalist environment in the lab, to help prevent over-stimulation and bacterial exposure; so this is all new to him."

Ryou found his father's claim to be a bit odd- if the hybrid wasn't used to household living, then why wasn't he more curious? Or even scared? He just looked like any other teenager; utterly bored, as though he was used such a middle-class setting already.

"Riiiight..."

"Anyway, I've brought some food home in a cooler- the amounts and mixtures are listed on a sheet taped to the underside of the lid." Mr. Bakura suddenly dragged in a large, styrofoam container that had somehow escaped Ryou's eye. "Keep everything in the freezer, and only take down one meal half an hour before you feed him. Let it thaw on the counter, and then serve it in the metal bowl included."

This sounded rather gross to the teen, who gave his father a quizzical look. "Um, doesn't he prefer to use a plate or something-?"

Mr. Bakura shook his head. "We never had them at the lab- it was deemed too risky as most porcelain and plastics can harbor bacteria in microscopic surface scratches. Stainless steel is far easier to sanitize."

'And no utensils?' Ryou pondered to himself, unsure of how much his father was telling him. He knew there were reasons the celebrated scientist couldn't disclose _everything_ , but it still seemed like an awful lot was being left out-

"So, that's just about everything, then! He is house-trained with a normal toilet ('so no litter box' Ryou realized rather gratefully) but he's a bit averse to bathing as he hates his fur getting damp. You may have to use a wet washcloth the first few times until he's used to you. And if he scratches you, try and apply an antiseptic immediately-"

"Wait, _scratches_?!" The astonished teen glanced over at the quiet crossbreed.

For the first time since his arrival, the hybrid called 'Bakura' seemed to take an interest in the scientist's words, and he smirked while showing off the tips of his fingers. Each digit was topped with an extra-thick fingernail that ended in a rounded, clear point. Five 'claws' rested on each hand, and Ryou felt some apprehension when he realized just how sharp the glistening keratin must be.

'Oh yikes...' The stunned youth phased out for a moment, not catching all of his father's words.

"-so that should stop shortly enough, if it becomes an issue. But goodness, look at the time! It's almost 8 o'clock! I need to head back to the compound before I get declared 'truant!'" The older man gave a short chuckle as he started gathering up his things.

"Wait! You're not even staying for dinner?" Ryou cried out (perhaps a little more pleadingly than he would have liked). He had barely been introduced to his new 'house-mate' and he still had a million questions! Not to mention, he enjoyed dinner with his father ever-so-rarely...

But of course, the top bio-engineering scientist saw no problem with leaving his only living family all alone with a possibly dangerous creature. "Sorry, but we really are at a critical point in our latest experiment, and I must keep as close to the premises as possible until the second phase of mitosis is developed." He suddenly gave the despondent boy a hug before grabbing his coat. "I only stopped by because I know you needed something to look after, and I wanted to introduce you two personally! You'll be fine, now that you've got your pet! So take care!"

The harried geneticist soon dashed outside towards an already waiting taxi.

Ryou felt the words catch in his throat as he mumbled to the shut door.

"But I need a father, too..." The teen let out another sigh as he felt the harsh chill of the stormy night seeping into his bones. Two taillights sped across the glistening pavement, eventually fading into the foggy gloom.

'So much for a family dinner...' the white-haired youth turned around, only to find that he certainly wasn't alone.

"Gah!" Ryou nearly yelped when he realized the hybrid was standing directly behind him. "O-oh, I'm so sorry; I'm not used to having anyone else home with me!"

The disinterested experiment only looked away, not moving back at all. Evidently he didn't care about his new host's boundary issues.

"Well, um; I guess we're on our own, then." Ryou tried not to sound awkward as he gestured towards the upstairs landing. "Er, would you... like a tour of the house?"

The blank stare he received in return wasn't very reassuring, but the hybrid followed him nonetheless.

Ryou pointed out his own bedroom, as well as his father's (which was always kept locked) before getting to the upstairs bathroom. "And we keep the clean towels in this closest..." Ryou opened the folding doors to reveal a careful stack of fluffy fabrics. "And this is the guest bedroom, although I suppose now it'll be yours- so it's your bedroom, now!" He added a bit gleefully.

The cat-mix seemed distrustful of any positivity, and Ryou noticed how he seemed to glare whenever things were called 'his'.

'So odd... I wish he would speak with me, but I suppose this is a lot to take in...' The hickory-eyed youth glanced at his house guest. "Well, if you're feeling up to it, we can head to the kitchen and I can start making your dinner. Does that sound alright?"

The hybrid paused for a moment, as though considering his options, before nodding once.

The immense relief Ryou felt at that nod was evident in his smile. ' _Thank heavens_ we can communicate _somewhat_ \- I was starting to get really worried! I don't know what father was thinking, but something tells me this isn't going to be a simple baby-sitting job like he implied...'

The former experiment seemed content to keep to himself, although his eyes never left the meat package once it was removed from the styrofoam box.


	3. Attempted Escape

Ryou blinked dazedly- he thought he heard someone yelling or screaming. A quick glance at his bedside clock revealed that it was barely 3 AM.

"What-" The teen felt his mind clear when another set of distressed howls drifted down the hallway. "Bakura?!"

The former experiment had gone right to bed after finishing his dinner, and everything had seemed fine...

Ryou jumped to his feet, barely turning on the hall light before throwing open the door to the guest room.

" _ **Bakura?!"**_ A lone figure was thrashing wildly on the bed. The cross-breed was tangled in the blankets and sheets, and acting as though he was fighting off some invisible entity.

'Oh no... is it just a nightmare, or something more?' Ryou stepped closer to the bed, trying to figure out how to best approach the part-wildcat. He called out several more times, but the words scarcely seemed to reach the terrified somnambulist.

There was a loud _**CRASH!**_ as the struggles escalated into full-blown panic. The porcelain bedside lamp lay shattered on the floor, its sharp shards glistening in the hall's dim light.

'He's gonna hurt himself- but what can I do?!'

Growing panicked, Ryou suddenly did the first thing that came to mind: he hopped on the bed and grabbed the hybrid, holding him in a tight hug.

The unexpected contact confused the dozing brawler. Bakura seemed to pause in sleepy-headed confusion. Ryou didn't let go, but he did relax his arms slightly.

Meanwhile, the cat-creature seemed to decompress, his fears placated. His protests lessened, and the former experiment began calming down. Soon the strange male was sleeping comfortably, nestled against the other's warm chest.

"Mmhhh..." Bakura let out a low noise of contentment, and his own arms managed to wrap around the other male.

Ryou's face grew bright red- he hadn't actually meant to _stay_ in the same bed as his guest! But he didn't have much of a choice- the hybrid was holding on tightly, and started making displeased sounds whenever the teen tried to pull away. Bewildered, the human youth decided it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer before heading back to his own bed.

'Just- a little longer.' With a light yawn, Ryou closed his eyes and waited for the other's grip to lessen.

Several hours later, the brilliant sunlight pouring in through the large window struck the face of a very displeased guest.

Bakura scowled- he wasn't used to the blinding rays of natural light. The laboratory had very few windows- it meant less chance of someone breaking in and stealing their secrets. 'Or of someone breaking out...' The crossbreed snorted as he shifted his weight against the mattress... only to find that he wasn't alone.

'What-?!' He nearly snarled in fury- why the hell was _that brat_ curled up next to him?! He gave the lightly-snoring teen a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Huh? Wha-" It took Ryou a moment to regain full consciousness. "Oh!" But when he did, the pale teen was instantly flushed with embarrassment. "Um, I'm sorry to have bothered you- you were having rather... loud nightmares last night, and I was afraid the neighbors would hear..."

"..." Bakura continued glaring, not sure whether to believe this runt. The b*stards at the lab never mentioned any 'nightmares'- although, truth be told, he was usually too drugged by then to have a normal sleep.

Ryou sat up on the bed before awkwardly breaking the silence. "So... you _can_ talk."

"!"

"You, um, were talking in your sleep. I heard you mention some... bad stuff."

"Yeah... I can talk." The man-beast scowled and turned away, his ears flattening against his head. "Not that anyone would ever listen." His voice was deep and bitter, with little optimism.

"I'm listening."

The quick response surprised the hybrid. The earnest tone of voice was disarming. Bakura felt something warm growing in his chest.

"I-I mean, you can talk to me whenever you like... if you feel like it..." The full-human awkwardly trailed off.

"Hn." Bakura felt his tail twitching in annoyance. He just wasn't sure if he could trust this strange fool- after all, he _was_ the son of one of those damned scientists.

 _He **hated** those scientists._

"Um, Bakura? Did- did you want some breakfast?"

Bakura's tail began twitching faster as his mind began running. He could almost smell it- the chemicals they'd used in that damned lab- his own blood, dripping into those damn collection vials for more tests- he could picture the eerie scientists in their masks, leaning over him, leering as they struggled to turn him into their own personal torture project-

" _NO_." Bakura let out a low growl as he decided what to do.

"Eh? Oh, um, ok... did you just want something to drink, then- _ACK_!" Ryou cried out as he was suddenly pushed over the edge of the bed. His rear hit the floor first, sparing his head from a nasty bump. "Ouch... what?" Ryou felt his head spinning- it took him a moment to even process what had happened. "Huh? Bakura?! _Bakura?!_ "

But the pale hybrid was gone.

Meanwhile, the ex-experiment was outside, and making his way through the unfamiliar neighborhood at a determined pace.

'Gotta get away... find someplace safe- somewhere to live- stay hidden- I'll only go out at night.' He shivered as he remembered his sole solace- that wonderful time when the majority of the scientists headed home, leaving their laboratory victims in (relative) peace. 'Night is always better.'

The white-haired crossbreed tried to straighten out his thoughts. He'd easily shoved the weakling aside and managed to make his way out the front door. Now he had to determine his bearings, and-

 _*Splat!*_

'What the-'

 _*Splat!* *Splat!* *Splat!*_

The cat-creature hissed angrily as he felt several large raindrops pelting his head. 'Sh*t! It's raining _NOW?_ Really?!' The irritated crossbreed tried to make his way through the storm, but it quickly turned into a downpour.

His wet hair and fur were sticking to his body, and he shuddered in repulsion. 'D*mn it- I need to find somewhere to hide- someplace dry.'

Bakura looked around, seeing nothing but residential homes. Any windows that had been left partly open before were now shut tight against the oncoming downpour. 'Sh*t...' His unusually vivid eyes scanned the neighborhood, searching for some form of shelter...

'There!' It wasn't the ideal structure, but he was low on options. The strange cat-creature hurried towards the park. The playground offered little shelter, but thankfully there was a small, wooden gazebo nearby. He quickly stepped beneath the roof, noticing that it had several leaks. His muscles were painfully clenched from the stress and cold, and he groaned as he laid down on the hard, wooden floor. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he still hadn't eaten yet. The frustrated hybrid growled and tried to ignore his stomach's protests. He just wanted to go to sleep while he dried off.

Unfortunately, the old wooden roof was far less water-proof than he initially bargained for. The uneven boards leaked constantly, in a random pattering of loud drips and drops.

The erratic dripping kept him both wet and awake as he reflected on his miserable situation.

It only took the runaway a few minutes to realize that he _m_ _ight_ have made a mistake in fleeing Ryou's house.

'...****, this sucks.'

Just a block away, another white-haired youth was calling loudly for the runaway.

"Bakura?! BAKURA?!" Ryou tried cupping his hands around his mouth as he called out for the crossbreed. But his voice barely traveled over the thick drops now pouring from the sky. His yellow rain jacket was already growing cold, and he feared for the unprepared hybrid.

'Oh, this is all **my** fault- I should've been more careful! _Of course_ he's scared and upset- he's been a medical guinea pig for who-knows-how-long!"

The frustrated teen felt like kicking himself- he'd allowed his charge to run away, and now he had no idea where to look for him. It was unlikely that anybody else would be hanging outside in this weather, so at least Bakura wouldn't be seen. 'But that doesn't mean he couldn't still get hurt- or worse!' Struggling to keep his thoughts in order, Ryou slowed his pace as he turned onto another street. 'Father said he dislikes rain, but where could one hide from the rain out here... ah!' Ryou gasped as the familiar red-and-yellow equipment came into view. 'The playground has an old gazebo on the other side!' The teen quickly ran across the muddy lawn, watching as the wooden structure came into view.

Sure enough, he could just make out the brilliant white hair of someone curled beneath the old beams.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped as he reached the hand railing that lined the gazebo's only steps. He easily clambered into the (barely dry) enclosure, and hastily checked on his guest.

"Bakura?!"

He was startled by what he saw on the hybrid's face- tears.

Bakura was crying. Not outright sobbing, but certainly crying.

"Oh geez, Bakura..." Ryou sighed and knelt down next to the unfortunate creature. He quickly took off his rain jacket and covered the shivering figure with the warm material. "You should've said something. You don't have to stay with me- I know I'm not the ideal companion. Listen, I'll help you find a home wherever you want- whatever it takes to make you happy."

Two crimson orbs widened in disbelief. There was no way this meek little brat actually meant that- that he would help a stranger, a freak like him...

"I don't care much for my father's work, and honestly; I don't think the lab his works for is completely legal." The still-speaking teen let out an angry huff. "At the very least, they have some serious ethical issues, if nothing actually law-breaking." He then tilted his head back downwards and gave the bewildered runaway a reassuring smile. "So, if you want me to help you get somewhere, that's fine- I promise not to tell anyone else. I'll just tell father that you escaped- I mean, you kinda already did; so it wouldn't technically be a lie, you know."

'He's... he's serious?!' Stunned, Bakura's mind went blank as he stared into the warm, sincere eyes offering him deliverance.

"But first, let's get you back home for some warm food and clothes, ok? Otherwise you might get sick."

Bakura didn't speak, but managed to nod once before allowing himself to be lifted to his feet by a pale hand. He grabbed the edges of coat tightly around his form, barely noticing how Ryou was now getting drenched instead. His mind was a whirl of exhaustion and confusion as they slowly made their way back towards the Bakura's house. But he was soon distracted as Ryou gave him some dry clothes, a plate of warm food, and an extra blanket on his bed.

Exhausted, Bakura soon fell back asleep; his stomach full and his body warm.


	4. Extended Courtesy

Two days later, the consequences of Bakura's little outdoor 'excursion' became clear.

"Oh dear... I knew being out in the rain wasn't good for you, but I didn't expect you to get _this_ sick..." Ryou was currently fretting over the ailing hybrid. Bakura had started to act odd two days ago- he began to eat less and complained that the house was too hot (when it was barely above room temperature). Then the poor feline-sapien managed to literally pass out, right in front of his concerned landlord.

Ryou insisted on bed-rest and plenty of fluids, but it was soon clear this was more than just a quick cold."I think you caught a bad virus- this won't be a fun week, I'm afraid." Ryou sympathetically informed his tenant. Bakura just groaned and rolled over in his bed- the lab had been a very sterile environment, so he'd rarely gotten sick there. But this- this was a new kind of hell. Now his under-experienced immune system was facing the onslaught of a billion foreign germs. It was little surprise that his body had been hit so hard, but it still sucked.

So the hybrid reluctantly stayed in his room, giving his unusual body time to recover. Ryou felt sorry for the bored guest, and managed to set up a spare TV set in the room. It wasn't really much help; as Bakura slept through most of the day, but it was still appreciated.

The next afternoon, Bakura was feeling slightly better, so he managed to gulp down a bit of chicken with some plain rice. Ryou had looked online and found a recipe that was meant for 'pretty much anyone with an upset stomach.' Of course, the overly-eager feline-mix had eaten far faster and much more than Ryou had suggested. But at least he was eating again, which reassured his 'landlord.'

'I'll have to tell dad about this 'sickness'- though thankfully it seems to be waning off...' Ryou wandered off to find something to do while his house-guest finished his meal.

Bakura was still in the kitchen, and was ready to head back to bed for more rest. But his balance was off- he felt incredibly dizzy, and for some reason his stomach was churning. He glanced back at the now-empty bowl, starting to think he'd made a mistake in scarfing down the whole thing.

Suddenly, Ryou came in the room, looking for something. "Bakura, I'm sorry to bother you, but did you see a blue, hardcover novel lying around? I was in the middle of a really good detective story, and now I can't find it." The slender teen stepped a little closer to the ailing hybrid as he glanced over the kitchen countertops.

Unfortunately, this was very bad timing; as just then Bakura's stomach decided it didn't feel like keeping anything down anymore. With a sudden heave, the half-breed managed to expel most of his stomach contents directly onto his landlord's feet.

"Urgh..." The sick creature was rather confused. He'd never suffered a real stomach virus before.

As his head continued reeling, Bakura slowly realized what he'd done. He cringed at the sight of his host's floor and indoor shoes.

'Sh*t- I just _threw up_ _all over_ _him_!" His entire body quickly tensed in revulsion and fear. The hybrid realized that he may have just seriously angered his one ally. "He's gonna _hate_ me now! He's gonna get rid of me, or kick me out, or hit-'

"Ew. Well, I guess these sneakers were pretty old, anyway." The unfazed teen quickly removed his stained shoes and moved towards the kitchen garbage can. "You should probably head back to bed... or if you're too dizzy to make it up the stairs, you can lie down on the couch. In which case, I'll bring you a mini-trash can from the bathroom, if you need. Alright, Bakura?"

"Eh?!" The bewildered half-breed stared in shock as the boy threw the tainted shoes into a plastic trash-bag. The teen then grabbed some cleaning supplies from under the sink and started taking care of the rest of the 'mess.'

'He's- he's not even _mad_?!'

"Bakura, I'm sorry, but I really must insist that you lie down for a while- you're pushing yourself too hard. The more you rest now, the faster you'll get over this- I promise; ok?" Ryou's words were firm, but kind.

The reassuring words calmed the dazed feline-sapien, and he nodded faintly. "Ngh... ok." He turned and dizzily made his way towards the upper floor of the home.

Halfway up the stairs, Bakura felt that horrible churning in his stomach again. This time, he knew what it meant, and his eyes widened in panic. He wordlessly raced into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet.

He made it just in time. His pale body shivered as he retched. His white tail was sticking straight out backwards in distress, and he could feel thick beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

 _' **This** **sucks** **-** this sucks- this sucks- this sucks-'_

"Bakura?"

The former experiment could hear Ryou calling for him, but he couldn't respond just yet. There wasn't much left in his system, but he was still expunging some vile-colored fluids.

A faint tremor of shock ran through his body as he felt someone step behind him and carefully touch the back of his neck.

"I'm just gonna pull your hair back, ok?"

Bakura relaxed as he focused on his aim. He nearly jumped again when he felt something moving up and down his back.

Ryou was holding the hybrid's long hair with one hand, and gently rubbing soothing circles into his back with the other. He was also quietly whispering words of comfort. "Sshhh... it's ok- this sort of thing happens to everyone- just try not to tense up too much- it's alright."

Bakura wasn't sure if it was only the bitter stomach acid that was making his eyes tear up, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

He managed a single nod before staggering to his feet. Ryou handed him a cup, and the ill creature gratefully gulped down several mouthfuls of fresh tap water.

"I think the worst is over- let's get you back to bed now."

Exhausted, Bakura tried to make his way towards the upstairs hall. His balance was still off and he felt like the whole house was swaying. Worried, Ryou quickly offered his own shoulder as a crutch. The teen let the disheveled experiment lean on him as he guided the patient to his bed.

"There's a trash can on your right, in case you feel ill again- and some fresh water on the nightstand. I'll be downstairs, so just call if you need me for anything."

The weakened cat-boy only nodded in acknowledgment. Sometimes the injections he'd been forcibly given at the lab made him sick... but none of the scientists were ever this kind, or concerned. They always stayed a safe distance away, jotting down their notes on those damn computers; watching with stoic neutrality as he suffered.

He wasn't used to someone caring for his well-being like that. At least, not without a darker motive.

"Nhgh..." Bakura felt his mind reeling again as he laid down on the soft bed. _'Why?'_


	5. Cleansing Insight

Two more days passed with relatively few issues in the Bakura household. After some further bed rest, the past-experiment managed to fight off the last vestiges of his cold. This was of great relief to Ryou, as he wasn't sure what else he could do for the unusual creature. 'Thank heavens...' Though it certainly hadn't been a fun time, Ryou had learned a lot about the unusual mix now living with him. And while Bakura wasn't terribly talkative, he still had plenty of opinions and ideas. And he wasn't afraid to voice them- but only if he felt someone was listening.

And Ryou slowly got the feeling that the lab workers he'd been surrounded by... hadn't cared to listen much at all. So he tried to make it extra clear to Bakura that he was there to answer any questions or listen to any problems the new tenant might be having. Neither of the pair knew that this simple promise would be put to the test only a few hours later...

It was still fairly early in the morning the next day, when Ryou Bakura felt an urgent tapping on his left shoulder.

"Ryou."

"Ngh?" The sleep-dazed teen blinked in confusion- why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Ryou." And it was sounding more insistent with every word. "Ryou, I have to go to the bathroom."

This further baffled the barely-waking youth- Bakura had never asked for permission before. Was this something that he'd had to do at night, when the lab was running low on staff? "Um, you have my permission..."

"I know _that_!" The manimal hissed impatiently, his voice rising just above a whisper. "I can't get the d*mn thing open! There's something blocking the top!"

"Blocking? What- oh, that's right-" Ryou groaned as he slowly put his thoughts together. He'd gotten so used to living alone that he rarely bothered to put the seat down on the upstairs bathroom.

But apparently, in his exhaustive state just before bed, he'd done just that- and now the poor hybrid was evidently confused by this unwarranted denial.

"I'm sorry, Bakura- I must've been really tired and put the lid down. You can just lift it up until it touches the tank, and it'll stay there."

The hybrid seemed confused, but evidently decided the sleep-addled teen wasn't going to explain further. Besides, his instructions seemed simple enough- what could go wrong? He headed down the hall with this new information in mind, determined to best the porcelain portal.

There was a few moments of silence, followed by Ryou snuggling back under his covers. However, any attempts at further rest were foiled when he heard an ear-piercing shriek from just down the hall.

" _BAKURA!"_ Immediately terrified, Ryou jumped up and flew down the hallway. The scream had been a genuine cry of alarm, and was the first truly loud utterance the hybrid had made. Ryou wasn't sure what he was expecting when he threw open the bathroom door...

...but it certainly wasn't this.

Ryou quickly had to fight to keep any signs of amusement off his face. The situation before him was unfortunately humorous.

The former experiment looked absolutely miserable. Apparently, he'd misunderstood his landlord's instructions and had lifted both the seat AND the lid of the commode before trying to sit down. His boxers hadn't even been lowered more than an inch, suggesting his impromptu 'swim' was very much a surprise. His lower half was completely soaked, and his white tail was drooping limply while his fur audibly dripped onto the white tiled floor.

Ryou easily lowered the seat to the rim of the bowl before turning to the disheveled house-guest. "Well, it looks like you'll need a bath once you've finished."

For the first time, Bakura actually showed his fangs a bit as he tartly replied, " _no_ , I don't."

But to Ryou's credit, he didn't back down. " _Yes_ , you do."

" _I just got all wet;_ I'm not doing it again!"

The hybrid's clear dislike of water was again apparent, so Ryou tried to calm his tone before rationally explaining himself. "Bakura, I'm sorry; but this really isn't up for debate. You could get very, very sick again- remember how bad the last time was? There's a **lot** of germs in toilet water, and I don't want you to fall ill a second time."

"..."

"Bakura?"

"... _fine_." The half-human, half-animal was still getting used to his landlord's caring for him, but he could still recognize the genuine concern in his voice. It was almost irritating- it was much harder than he thought to refuse someone who actually had your best interests at heart.

Pleased with the (albiet reluctant) acceptance, Ryou gestured towards the shower caddy hanging from the wall base of the metal shower head.

"You know how to use soap and shampoo, I take it?"

"I understand the basic concepts." The cat-mix replied in a voice that was surely the driest part of him.

Ryou then showed him the basics of managing the faucet and dials before ducking back into the hall. "These are for you to dry yourself-" he pointed to a rack with two pale blue towels hanging on it, "-and I'll put some fresh clothes just outside the door, so you can change once you're out."

"Ngh." Bakura let out a grunt that may or may not have been gratitude. But then again, given his sudden and unanticipated saturation with un-warmed toilet water... perhaps a little attitude was hardly unexpected.

Ryou only managed a short rest before he realized he'd forgotten to show Bakura the hair dryer. He knew his own hair took ages to dry, and the other male's was definitely of similar length, if not consistency. As he started to demonstrate the grooming tool, Ryou suddenly remembered that the older dryer was far from quiet when running at full power. 'Oh dear... I hope the noise doesn't put him off.'

But the genetic hybrid was actually rather pleased with this new device- the sound was unpleasant, sure- but the warmth and promise of sooner-dried hair/fur was worth it. For a moment, Ryou thought his new roommate had zoned out under the soothing waves of warm air. The look on his face was certainly more positive as he closed his eyes and felt his landlord carefully brushing his silver locks. Bakura was somewhat dismayed when the device was turned off and unplugged, but on the whole he looked (and smelled) quite a bit better.

"You look very nice- now go on and head back to bed before the sun comes up." Ryou smiled as he 'shooed' the bewildered crossbreed towards the hall.

But Bakura was nothing if not sharp, and gave the other male a sharp look. "Hn? And aren't _you_ going to bed as well?"

Ryou gave an awkward laugh- he'd been hoping to avoid making the cross-breed feel any further guilt. "Oh, well; like I said, toilet water is very bad for you- I'll catch some sleep after I've finished cleaning the bathroom with a sanitizer."

Despite the blase tone, Bakura wasn't fooled, and he insisted on helping the homeowner's son by imitating everything Ryou did. Soon the room was sparkling clean again, and the two tired males stumbled back to their respective rooms.

Ryou felt impressed by the way Bakura had quickly caught on to his cleaning procedures- and perhaps a bit perturbed. Something seemed off about the new house-guest. Namely, how Bakura wasn't quite what Izou Bakura had said. 'Father seemed insistent that he had little-to-no social skills and wasn't able to speak fluidly- but either that was lie, or he simply never bothered trying to interact properly with him...' Either scenario presented its own disturbing implications, and his thoughts swirled in an unnerving spiral of misgivings and distrust. But eventually, his tiredness outweighed his uneasiness, and Ryou Bakura drifted back into a deep slumber.


End file.
